1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with decorative effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative colorful figures may be arranged on outside surfaces of electronic devices. Thus, the electronic device may appear more attractive.
However, the decorative effect of the electronic device often remains constant and may not be visible in the dark.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.